


The Mission for Maul

by ahodgepodgeofthings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, Romance, baby luke and leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahodgepodgeofthings/pseuds/ahodgepodgeofthings
Summary: In a universe where Anakin helped Mace Windu kill Palpatine, was then granted the rank of Jedi Master, retired shortly afterwards to be with Padmé and the twins, he, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan are sent on a mission to find Darth Maul after he’s escaped from custody. Padmé tags along too, sent to oversee Bo-Katan’s leadership on Mandalore.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Cheer Up Aria





	The Mission for Maul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enmudecer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmudecer/gifts).



“And you’re sure you’ll be okay watching them?” Anakin asked anxiously, looking over his Threepio’s shoulders to try to catch one last glimpse of the twins.

“Come on, Ani,” Padmé smiled affectionately at her husband. “You’d think they were the ones going on a mission instead of us.”

Obi-Wan didn’t laugh, but his eyes twinkled. “You’ve become quite paranoid, my former apprentice.”

“They’re just—they’re just so young,” Anakin said meekly, looking at Luke and Leia as they babbled to one another.

“Threepio can handle them, Ani,” Padmé said, rolling her eyes. “Now come on, let’s go.”

Anakin took one last, desperate glance at his children before allowing his wife to drag him away, sighing to himself.

He’d resigned from the Council as soon as Luke and Leia were born, shortly after finally being granted the rank of Master after helping Mace Windu kill the Chancellor, the Sith Lord who had been in hiding all this time. But the Council would still request his help from time to time, and this time the Senate had specifically requested his presence alongside his wife’s, and the Council had sent Obi-Wan to tag along.

The mission was to track down and kill Darth Maul, who had gotten loose after a few months of imprisonment following his defeat at the hands of Ahsoka, who was meeting up with them at the ship. She hadn’t rejoined the Jedi Order either, and Anakin wasn’t quite sure what she was doing, but she’d been requested for the mission as well.

Padmé was going along because they were heading to Mandalore, where Maul had last been rumored to be seen, and she’d been assigned by the Republic to give a check-in to see how the government was being run under the new leadership of Bo-Katan Kryze.

Ahsoka raised a brow as they approached. “A little late there.”

“My apologies, we couldn’t tear Anakin away from the twins,” Obi-Wan called out to her, a hint of amusement in his tone.

Ahsoka snorted. “Why am I not surprised?” Then she whipped around and headed into the ship, Anakin following close behind her, eager to catch up.

“Not so fast,” Obi-Wan called out to the pair of them, and they froze, turning curiously to face him. “I have your lightsabers here,” he said, taking out two boxes from his cloak and handing one to Anakin and the other, slightly bigger one to Ahsoka. They withdrew it to find their lightsabers, smiling fondly at them, although Anakin could sense hesitancy within her.

Obi-Wan smiled gently at them before heading to the cockpit to start the ship. “Come on, Anakin,” he called after him.

“Be just a minute,” Anakin yelled back, turning and speaking more gently to his former padawan. “Is everything all right?”

Ahsoka sighed, closing the lid of the box. “Well, it’s nice to have them again, of course, but it’s just…I’m not a Jedi anymore, and I’m not sure how to feel about fighting with a weapon from my past.”

“Ah,” Anakin shrugged. “I get it, but…it’s just a weapon. I made it myself. I’m kinda peeved I even had to give it up in the first place. Might keep it this time.”

Ahsoka sighed and shook her head, rolling her eyes affectionately at her old Master, but Anakin could sense the tiniest hint of genuine bitterness as well. But for now, he shrugged it off, following Obi-Wan to the cockpit. 

* * *

They were almost to Mandalore when Anakin excused himself from the cockpit, anxious to check on his wife. Despite her obviously not dying in childbirth, he’d still been more anxious than ever about her health since giving birth—that, and he wanted to steal a moment with her before they split up on Mandalore.

He found her in her room, watching old holograms of Satine. Tears were streaming down her face. Anakin sighed and sat down next to her, wrapping her in his arms and leaning his head gently on her shoulder to watch with her. She sighed softly and leaned into his embrace, finally pausing it after a few moments when it became too much for her. “I just—I can’t believe she’s gone, Ani,” she murmured, staring numbly at the frozen image before her, tears still pouring even as her body had stopped shaking from silent sobs. “I miss her so much,” she whispered, turning to embrace him in return, pressing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Anakin couldn’t say much; he hadn’t known her terribly well, but he’d known of her importance to Padmé and Obi-Wan, and she’d been a good person. But he embraced his wife’s sorrow and held her tightly to him, wanting to be there for her, whispering soothing words into her ear and holding her to him until they both fell asleep like that, lost in each other’s embrace. 

* * *

As soon as they arrived on Mandalore, Padmé kissed her husband farewell and gave Ahsoka a hug, then headed off in the direction of the palace. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka, meanwhile, headed to the underground of the city, where Maul had last been rumored to be seen.

They walked together in silence for a while, lightsabers dangling from their belts, feeling out with the Force to for any trace of him.

Finally, Obi-Wan stiffened. “I think…I think I’ve found something.” He pointed to a tunnel in the right. “That way…”

Anakin shook his head. “I think it’s that way.” He pointed straight ahead.

Ahsoka frowned. “I have a feeling it’s that way.” Sure enough, she pointed to the left.

They all looked at each other uneasily. Finally, Obi-Wan groaned. “I have a bad feeling about this…but if the Force is telling us to split up…” He shrugged helplessly. “So long as we meet back here when we’re done. If you find Maul, don’t try to take him alone.”

They nodded and went on their respective ways, hands at their lightsabers just in case, moving as quietly as they could. 

It had been nearly an hour of wandering seemingly aimlessly through the tunnel, using the Force to guide him when Anakin finally ran into Maul. He skidded to a stop, jaw slightly ajar as the former Sith Apprentice smiled maliciously at him. But there was a curiosity to him as his gaze swept over Anakin’s form, and a hint of resentment too. Before Anakin had time to ponder it, Maul had leapt.

Reflexes dulled from nearly a year without combat, Anakin only just managed to step to the side, but he cried out as the tip of the lightsaber grazed his shoulder. Glaring, he whipped out his own lightsaber and ignited it, rushing forward to meet Maul.

They battled for a while, leaping at one another, dodging with years of skill and practice and power. Just as Anakin was about to deal the killing blow, he suddenly felt himself lifted from the ground. Stunned, he attempted to regain control of his limbs and rush at Maul, but the Dark-Siide user mustered all of his power and threw Anakin as hard as he could into the wall, and the former Jedi slumped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Ahsoka cried out as a sudden rush of pain went through her. Anakin…her master was suffering, hurting…Maul. A sudden scream rang out and she stumbled in its direction, rage and fear and her master’s pain flooding through her…she had to find him, she’d never forgive herself if something happened to him…

She skidded to a halt as she stopped to see an army of rogue Mandalorians in front of her in a wide cavern, all holding blasters, staring at her. Heart sinking, she glanced forward to see Anakin, tied up and screaming in front of her as Maul tortured him. He seemed to sense her presence though, because he stopped suddenly and turned to look at her. “Ah, Ahsoka…Lady Tano, how lovely to see you again…my apprentice.”

“I’m not your apprentice,” she growled at him, igniting her lightsabers. “You have three seconds to give me back my master.”

“Ahsoka,” Anakin choked out, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he searched desperately for the sound of her voice.

“I’ll get you out,” she promised, even as her nerves suddenly began to spiral as the Mandalorians began to close in on her…there was no way she could beat this many. But she had to try.

In the end, she put up a valiant fight. But there were too many of them, and she found herself in chains next to Anakin. Maul leaned down to look at her, a slight manic smile on his face. “Don’t worry, apprentice…all of this will be over soon enough. And then I will teach you the ways of the Dark Side.”

Ahsoka spit in his face. Calmly, he wiped it away, instead smiling condescendingly down at her. “Soon, Kenobi will be here…and I will kill him and his apprentice in front of him, and we will go far away from here, Lady Tano…Yes. We’ll learn many things together, you and I.”

Ahsoka sighed, looking desperately around for some way out. But there were Mandalorians everywhere…At this point, it seemed like Obi-Wan really was their only hope.

* * *

Finally, Obi-Wan arrived. Maul turned away from the screaming Anakin to see him, hunger in his gaze. “Kenobi…at last.”

Obi-Wan glanced down at the kidnapped Ahsoka and Anakin, gaze hardening as he looked at the state of Anakin’s injuries. The memory of Satine flashed before his eyes. “I wish I could say the feeling was mutual.”

A ghost of a smile flickered across Maul’s lips as the manic light only shone brighter in his eyes. “Ah, yes…I am so dreadfully sorry about the mess I made, but I must confess, I am a bit envious of young Skywalker…He was to be my old Master’s final apprentice, after all…And I know the meaning he has to you, the importance…so I think I might have to make an example of him like I did to dear Satine, no?” He smirked, moving closer to Anakin and drawing his lightsaber on the man. “Say goodbye, Kenobi…”

With a rage-filled cry, Obi-Wan rushed forward, drawing his lightsaber on Maul, who rose to met him. Around them, the guards didn’t move; they’d obviously been told this would be a confrontation between Maul and Obi-Wan alone.

They dashed at one another, parrying and thrusting with manic speed, each going for the killing blow. “How does it feel, Kenobi?” He snarled, taunting. “After I have killed your apprentice, I will take Ahsoka Tano for my own…she will learn the ways of the Dark Side and there will be nothing you can do to stop it…”

Red briefly flashed in Obi-Wan’s vision, but he stifled it, instead forcing himself to remain calm and in the moment. Maul was getting sloppier and sloppier…he was clearly distracted by his excitement after having waited for him for so long…Obi-Wan used the Force to propel him as he leapt high into the air over Maul’s head, just brushing against the cave ceiling.

Maul laughed aloud as he whipped around to face him, meeting him just as lunged forward. Obi-Wan swore silently. Maul wasn’t as sloppy as he’d thought he was being. Sith drew from their passion, and his passion to win this fight was certainly empowering him through it, even if he was slightly off his game.

Just as it looked like Maul was getting the lead, Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as Ahsoka broke free from her restraints and leapt, grabbing her lightsabers and joining the fight with Obi-Wan. Maul growled. “This is not your fight, apprentice!” He snarled, using the Force to push her back, but Ahsoka resisted, pressing forward with her sabers.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka pressed on together, and Maul fought back harder, brow furrowed in concentration. But he against two skilled Force-users, both of whom had beat him at least once, he was always going to be bound to lose.

Ahsoka leapt suddenly and charged forward, surprising him by aiming for his double-bladed saber…she cut right down the middle of it, splitting it into two, and the pieces clattered to the ground in Maul’s surprise.

Taking quick advantage of his momentary shock, Obi-Wan lunged forward, ultimately delivering the killing blow…Maul slumped forward to the ground, and Obi-Wan withdrew his saber quickly, catching him as he fell.

Maul groaned, eyes fluttering, but focused entirely on Obi-Wan. “K-Kenobi…” he murmured. “At least…it is…finished.” Obi-Wan glanced down at him and nodded, respectfully inclining his head toward his longtime opponent. Maul acknowledged the gesture, a brief smile flickering before fading entirely as his breathing stilled and his gaze went cold.

Gently, Obi-Wan reached out to close his eyes. “Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka called out, and he turned to face her. She was supporting Anakin’s weight on her shoulder. “We need to get him out of here. It’s pretty bad.” Obi-Wan’s heart fluttered as he took in the sight of his apprenticed, lightsaber wounds and bruises decorating his body. Nodding, he moved to help. Somehow in all the chaos, the rogue Mandalorians had scattered. They must’ve been mercenaries, with no loyalty left now that their payer was dead. He would come back down later to retrieve Maul’s body. For now, there was Anakin to attend to.

* * *

In the end, Anakin survived. There had thankfully been no severe, long-lasting injuries, although Padmé’s face had gone completely white when she saw him.

Ahsoka took Maul’s blades and using the Force, purified them. They dangled from her belt now, lightsabers of her own, a curious white.Upon their return to Coruscant, Obi-Wan took Maul’s body back to the Jedi Council as Padmé and Anakin headed back to their apartment, Ahsoka following hesitantly. She hadn’t seen the twins since their birth, and was eager to see how they’d grown.

As they entered the apartment, they were stunned by the sudden cry as R2 whizzed down the hallways, trailed by two laughing, crawling children. Ahsoka gasped and pointed as Threepio cried out, “Put me down! Put me down, I say!” And sure enough, there he was, floating in the air, baby Luke and Leia using the Force to throw him back and forth between each other.

“They’re just like you,” Ahsoka chortled, clutching her hand to her heart as she looked at her old master. She smiled. “I love them.” And as she ran forward to greet them, Anakin’s heart swelled, feeling more complete than he’d ever been in his life. He had a fantastic wife, two beautiful children, and a fantastic master and apprentice…he even still had the respect of the Jedi Council. All was well with the world. Everything was as it should be.


End file.
